


Never a Dull Moment

by CaptainCapsicoul



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Chris spends the winter in Boston, He survived Snowpacalypse with the rest of us, evans brothers getting up to mischeif, maybe some evanstan if you squint really hard, really really hard. squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCapsicoul/pseuds/CaptainCapsicoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa Evans catches Scott and Chris planning something very dumb and calls in reinforcements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written in over 3 years! Wow. I'm working on a longer Stucky fic, so I wrote this little drabble to get my back in the swing of things. Not my finest work, but I'm just excited that I actually wrote something!
> 
> I live in Boston, and this winter was CRAZY. The dates and amount of snowfall are accurate - we got SO MUCH SNOW. I only recently realized that Chris Evans was in Boston for the winter, so that was neat. Thanks for reading!
> 
> This story is inspired by this tumblr  post.
> 
> Please hang out with me on [ tumblr](%E2%80%9Dithewhimsy.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)! My blog is full of Stucky, some Steggy, a whole bunch of Marvel, and a smattering of random cute things!

When Chris came home in September, he had no idea what was in store for him. His plan was to come back to Boston, take some time off, and have a relaxing vacation with his family. And yet, here he is nearly five months later, neck deep in the worst winter Boston has had to date. Literally neck deep.

Chris lies on his childhood bed, staring at the posters he put up when he thought it would be cool to have posters of surfers and puppies. _Gotta have some reminder of warmer climates in the Boston winters_ , he had thought to himself when he picked the surfer. The sentiment had never been more true. It’s only February 9th and there are already 71 inches of snow on the ground, 20 of which fell in the past two days.

The first few months of being home had been mild and pleasant. He spent his time hanging out with his family, taking care of his nieces and nephews, and catching up with some old friends. He enjoys the anonymity he has in Boston. He can go to the grocery store without worrying about paparazzi following him around. He can pick up Miles from daycare and no one makes a fuss. He’s reminded of how pleasant domestic life is with his family. He looks forward to singing the little kids to sleep, like he used to do with Scott. He likes coloring and he has endless energy to keep up with the toddlers. He even adopted Miles’ catchphrase, “I don’t _wike_ it!” The first time he lets it slip, his mom had brought home kale and Chris was helping her unpack the groceries. He saw the leafy green and said “I don’t wike it” under his breath. Lisa paused, looked at her 33-year old son and just started laughing. She proceeded to tell everyone at dinner, sending the family into peels of laughter, and Chris didn’t hear the end of it.

It wasn’t until the end of January when the snow really began to pile on. Since then, there has been a big snow storm almost every week, rendering them all housebound. Chris is an active person, needing to burn off excess energy by nature, so all the time spent cooped up in his house has made him fairly restless.

He really loves his time in Boston with his family. It’s nice to take some time away from the hustle and bustle of LA – he’ll be back and forth within the next few months, what with the Oscars and other award ceremonies. But whenever he comes home, he’s reminded how much he loves Boston and the people. He notices his Boston accent growing thicker with each passing day; Scarlett always makes fun of him when he first sees her right after spending a lot of time with his family. “You sound ridiculous,” she always says with a  smile. “Y’gotta pahk y’cah in hahvahd yahd,” she drawls with an over exaggerated accent. He responds with an eye roll, “God Scarlett, literally no one says that. Ever.”

Chris chuckles to himself at the memory. He loves spending time with his family, but when he’s in Boston, he doesn’t have much contact with his friends in LA. For the most part, he’s okay with that – he likes taking the time away, but he finds himself missing his friends, one in particular. Ironically, he’s closer to him when he’s in Boston than when he’s in LA. They haven’t spoken since before Age of Ultron began filming. He hates how easy it is to fall out of touch, but life gets busy. He hasn’t told anyone about his possible burgeoning feelings towards his co-star, although he thinks that Scott may suspect something. _If this godforsaken snow ever lightens up, maybe I’ll take a trip down to New York_ , Chris muses.

Before he can dwell more on a hypothetical trip, Scott bangs open the door, making Chris jump out of his skin.

“For fuck’s sake, Scott, learn how to open a door,” he says attempting to calm his breathing.

“Wimp. You should be used to it by now.”

“Yeah, well I’m not, you idiot.”

“Doesn’t matter. I have a thing that we need to do. Open your window.”

“Scott, it’s like ten degrees out there!”

“I don’t care, open your window, we’re gonna jump out,” Scott retorts, his excitement palpable.

“Are you fucking crazy? My room is on the second floor!”

“Doesn’t matter. The snow’s high enough. I saw a bunch of videos on YouTube of guys jumping out their windows into the snow banks. We gotta try it. Pleaseeeee?” Scott begs, giving Chris puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t even start with those eyes,” Chris says, getting out of his bed. “I _taught_ you those puppy dog eyes. And I am not jumping out the window with you.”

 “Oh come on, it’ll be fun! And easy! Just put on some snow gear and jump! There’s like six feet of snow out there.”

“And I’m six feet tall,” cried Chris, not seeing why Scott so badly wanted him to participate.

“Chrissssss, you’re the worst! Just once, I promise.”

Chris sighed emphatically. “Ugh, fine. Once. I will jump out the window with you once. But you better get our coats and things before I change my mind.”

Scott did a little happy dance, but before he could leave the room to get their winter coats, Lisa poked her head into the bedroom. “Chris, hun, there’s someone on the phone for you.”

Scott ducked around his mother bounding down the stairs like a 10 year old on a sugar high. Chris took the phone from his mother, wondering who would want to talk to him that wouldn’t just call his cell.

Before he could even say hello, an exasperated voice comes on the line: “Christopher Robert Evans, you are not, under any circumstances going to JUMP OUT A WINDOW INTO A SNOW BANK!”

“Well hello to you too, Brad,” Chris says, smiling into the phone at his manager.

“Your mother called me to tell me that she overheard you and your brother plotting to jump out your bedroom window, and heaven help us, we are not insured for that. So for the love of god, please do not go jumping out windows while you’re in Boston.”

Scott had returned with their coats and boots, and looks inquisitively at Chris, who’s smirking into the phone. “Brad,” Chris mouths to Scott. The younger brother rolls his eyes, his shoulders deflating.

“Brad, I promise you, I’m not going to jump out of any windows today,” Chris says, trying to appease his manager.

“I may not be an attorney, but I know what you’re trying to do. I need you to tell me that you will not jump out of any windows whatsoever while you’re in Boston, now or in the future. In fact the only windows you are to jump out of are those on set when the scene requires it, and you are properly rigged, harnessed, padded, and your stunt double and stunt team tell you it is controlled and safe."

Chris rolls his eyes but agrees to Brad's terms. "Good. Now put your brother on the line.”

Chris hands the phone over to Scott, who looks confused about why Brad would want to talk to him. Chris shrugs his shoulders, letting Scott take the phone.

“Hello?” Scott asks tentatively.

“Hi Scott,” Brad begins with conviction. “I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that you’re the reason Chris was going to jump out a window today, so let me make this very clear. Chris will not be jumping out of any windows into snow banks, and I don’t want to hear that you encouraged him, capiche?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Scott answers, still trying to catch up with how events unfolded.

“Very well. Please put me back on with your mother.”

Scott hands the phone to Lisa, who takes it with a smile.

“Thank you very much Brad, I’ll be sure to let you know if these guys get into any more trouble,” Lisa says with a smile on her face. She hangs up and turns to her two boys who vaguely look as though they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. “You heard the man,” she says to her sons. “No jumping out of windows today. Scott, please put the coats and shoes back in the mudroom. And I hope you aren’t such a bad influence on Miles and his siblings.”

Chris and Scott look at each other after their mom leaves the room and collapse into a fit of laughter.

The winter may be long and tiresome, but there’s never a dull moment in the Evans’ house.

 

 


End file.
